chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Neil Sparhawk
Neil Sparhawk is a character used by Neodraconis in World 12: Spies. He is 22 years old and is a new member of the EH Department of the CIA. He posesses the abilities Web Projection and Belief Induction. He will manifest a third ability. Appearance Neil has brown hair, cut short, and dark blue eyes. He is muscular and quite stockily built. His skin can tan easily. Personality Neil is an happy person that enjoys life. He is also kind and he is a person someone could talk to easily. He can sometimes be what people would call a daredevi, daring to doing things even if the stakes or risks are high. When a situation becomes awkward he easily get nervous and can then start to stutter slightly in search for words. He is pretty sympathetic, especially when he cares about someone. Abilities Neil's first ability is Belief Induction. He manifested this aged 19, when in college. A friend of his was suffering from depression and low self-esteem, and he used the ability to make her believe in herself again. His ability enables him to make people believe in what he says, no matter what. The other people's own personal views and beliefs, no matter how strong, do not protect against the ability. However, the ability does not work if the person the ability is used on cannot hear the words, or if Neil is prevented from speaking orally. His second ability is Web Projection. Neil is able to secrete a sticky thread-like substance from his hands. He can shoot these out to form webs that he can use to climb on, and he can also use these webs in order to trap people or to cling people upon walls. Additionally, he is able to use this ability to swing from building to building, by shooting out webs from his hands to hang and swing on. He can never become entrapped in the webs himself. However, he can only produce this substance from his fingers. He is very practiced with the ability but mainly only uses it offensively. His third and final ability is currently unmanifested. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sarah Sparhawk *Father - Dick Sparhawk *Stepfather - Nathaniel Sparhawk *Stepbrother - Rex Sparhawk History Neil's parents had a loveless marriage. His father was abusive even when Neil was a child, and the couple eventually divorced when Neil was 14. He and his mother moved out into an small apartment. After some therapy and a lot of thinking, Neil decided he wanted to help people and keep order, not only to prevent others from suffering the abuse he had, but to prevent suffering and maintain order in general. He began pushing himself and enjoying all the positive sides of life. He started attending college and then manifested. His abilities at first confused him, but with help of an recruitment program at his college for spies with supernatural abilities, he soon found his calling as a spy in training. Recently he graduated and he started working as an spy at the Evolved Humans Department of the main CIA branch in Washington DC. During his college years he also got a new stepfather whom he came to really like, and his younger stepbrother has recently been born. When Neil graduated, he immediately began working with Tyler Cooper and George Simmons. He began developing an attraction towards his team leader, Tyler, but initially tried to hide it and act professionally. Neil was then stabbed on one of his first missions. He was successfully revived but developed psychological issues, and froze on a subsequent mission to capture the man who'd attacked him. This led to him being benched for a while. Neil reacted by tracking down the man independantly. His team realised what he was attempting and assisted him, making the capture a success. This inspired him to tell Tyler how he felt, and after Tyler revealed that he felt the same way, the two began a secret relationship. Category:Characters